


You Will Tell Me

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Baras is creative with his torture methods.





	You Will Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; Grik Sonosan is the sis agent Baras interrogated at the start of sith warrior storyline (the guy that eventually got his brains melted by the ravager device)

“You won’t get anything out of me--ahh!”

Baras smirked under his mask, and tightened the rests of the agent’s bindings too. “I can see that you have exceptional mental resistance skills,  _Grik,_  but I’m afraid they are no match for me in the end,” he said, but the man laughed breathlessly. “You’ll get even less out of me when you cut out the circulation to my hands and feet,” he snapped.

“Then we’ll simply have to move fast,” Baras growled back. He went to his desk to grab a knife and a whipped cream bottle from its drawers. He then proceeded to swiftly cut Grik out of all his clothing. The horror on the agent’s face was delightful, when the knife revealed more and more skin. The sharp edge of the blade left red marks behind, some of which started to bleed.

“W-what are you doing?” Grik asked, and tried to move but the tightened bindings stopped him completely. Baras chuckled, opening the whipped cream bottle slowly. “Like I said,  _Grik_ , you are no match for me.”

A few moments later, Baras was licking the whipped cream off the agent’s chest who was squirming against the table. The man was hard but whether it be from terror or genuine arousal, Baras didn’t care. “Tell me what you know,” he growled, slowly stroking Grik whose hips bucked against his hand involuntarily after each stroke.

“I won’t, ah- I won’t tell you anything!” Grik whimpered. Baras frowned but most of his anger was lessened by his own arousal, that was becoming hard to ignore. The whipped cream combined with the salt in Grik’s sweat tasted exquisite, and the way the man looked there all tied up and under his mercy…

Baras breathed out heavily. Getting information didn’t feel like the priority anymore.

He leaned as close as possible to Grik, and gripped his cock hard which made the man choke out a moan. Baras opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when he could hear two audible gasps behind his back.

He turned around and saw his apprentice, Natjana and her Twi’lek slave. Both of their eyes were wide, and mouths hung open, but Natjana at least showed more subtlety in her features. “Master…” she started, and after a few seconds of hesitation, her mouth closed. She straightened her back, and her eyes shifted completely to him.

“We’re back from our mission, master,” she said evenly, and Baras nodded. “I will go over the details with you in just a short while. Go wait in the lobby.” Natjana nodded and left, only to come back and drag her slave out too, who was still staring at him and the agent in shock.

Baras turned back to Grik who had managed to collect himself a little. “I will find a way to break you,” Baras whispered heatedly, sending a light jolt of electricity to the man’s cock through his palm. The agent groaned, and tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. “If not by this, then something else.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
